Contact
by Sphynx
Summary: I think we should have sex." Leonard McCoy has to wonder when Jim Kirk is going to stop surprising him. Bones/Kirk


"I think we should have sex."

It took all the strength in Leonard McCoy to keep him from spitting out the coffee in his mouth. He swallowed, and focused his attention on the man across the room from him. He managed to choke out. "You think we should what ?"

Jim Kirk blinked at him lazily, completely unfazed. "I said I think we should have sex." He said this without batting one blue eye, as if he were asking Leonard out for a cheeseburger. Jim leaned back on his hands, gazing a Leonard with a piercing stare.

It was a typical study night between the two. Despite being one of the smartest jackasses ever to grace planet Earth, Leonard had learned one thing: Jim Kirk could not study if his life were to depend on it. To be honest, Leonard couldn't blame him for part of it. The majority of their classes were laughably easy. But when Jim started failing tests, and Leonard was assigned Xenophysiology and Anatomy, Leonard put his foot down. Human Anatomy and Physiology had kicked his ass, and the alien side was far more complex.

They set their study groups for ever Wednesday night. Surprisingly, Jim had agreed without any hesitation. He showed up after he worked his shift at the local bar, and usually crashed on Leonard's couch after their sessions. It was a simple way to hold each other accountable for their school work.

Apparently, Jim had other plans for tonight.

Trying to stay as calm as Jim, Leonard placed his PADD in his lap. "You think we should have sex." It wasn't a question, and Jim rolled his eyes. "Why?"

"We're young and single? You only live once?"

"Jim."

A brief wave of uncertainty passed over Jim's face, but he quickly masked it. "I've wanted to for a while." He admitted slowly. "I've had thoughts about being with a guy. Never really found one that sparked my interest."

Leonard wasn't sure if he should be offended by that comment or not. He sat the PADD on the table beside him, and leaned forward. He made eye contact with Jim. "What honor do I have of being your first choice."

"You weren't." Jim said bluntly, then rolled his eyes in the back of his head. "Okay, you were but I figured you'd never go for it. I tried someone else, but I never made it past kissing; all he did was try to literally eat my face. I'm not into that."

"What changed your mind about me?"

"Figured if I haven't scared you off by now, I probably wouldn't. If you say yes, then great. If you shot me down, at least I tried." Jim lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "It's not a bad situation either way."

Leonard cocked his head to the side in thought. "Why me?"

"You're attractive. You're my best friend, and I know you wouldn't judge me. That and we'd be hot together. You know we would."

He did know it, but that didn't mean he was giving in easily. "And you decided tonight would be the best time?"

That earned him another half shrug. "Why not?"

"Let me see if I've got this straight: You want us to have sex because you're curious. You're choosing me because we're "hot together"?"

"Bones, you're over-thinking this." Jim interrupted, and that damned grin was returning. "I like you, and you like me. Neither of us are currently attached, and you know we'd be great together."

"And after?"

At this, Jim blinked. "Huh?"

"What happens after?" Leonard asked again. "Do we stay friends, or will there be something more?"

This was obviously something Jim hadn't put a thought to, for he furrowed his eyebrows together. Leonard stood from his place on the bed and joined Jim on the couch . He curled his legs underneath him and faced the younger man. Jim turned as well, but the confidence the boy had moments earlier was gone. "Jim."

Blue eyes met his.

"I don't do one night stands." Leonard explained. "You know this. You're also the best fucking friend I've ever had, and I'm not going to ruin our friendship because we both want to get laid. I'm not asking for a relationship but . . . I'd prefer if we didn't act like this never happened."

"I could never act like that with you, Bones." Jim muttered, his hands playing with the hem of his jeans. "You're not some faceless girl from a bar."

"I'm not a girl at all."

Jim rolled his eyes at Leonard's joke. "Seriously, Bones. I think we should."

There were a million reasons Leonard should say no to this. He doesn't want to ruin their friendship. He's not attracted to guys that way (the occasional fantasy doesn't count). It's also Jim, who is not only the playboy of the academy, but the closest thing Leonard has ever had to a brother.

Still . . . what would he have to lose?

"Okay." Leonard said, resisting the urge to shrug nonchalantly.

Jim's eyes winded slightly. "Really?"

"Really."

The younger man gave a nervous laugh. "Wow, Bones. I . . . honestly didn't expect you to agree." Jim admitted nervously. "I figured it would take a lot more convincing." He took a breath and leaned away from Leonard, placing the spare papers and PADD on the floor next to the couch. "When do we want to do this?"

"I assumed you were insinuating we should tonight." Leonard answered, racking his brain. He didn't think there were any pivotal test in the morning, and his work shift didn't start until noon.

"You don't need time to prepare for this?" Jim's voice was light again, but his muscles were tense. Leonard began to mentally run through ways to help the kid relax a little. He scooted closer.

"Why put it off any further? I don't have to be up early tomorrow, and I know your first test isn't until 1030." Jim nodded at this. "So, what do we have to wait for?"

"Nothing, really."

It was awkward for the first few seconds, as they both sat there. Leonard had a feeling 'awkward' was going to be the theme of the evening. Finally, Jim took a deep breath and leaned over, pressing his mouth against Leonard's. It took him a moment for his brain to comprehend that, yes, Jim was kissing him.

The kiss was shy, and not at all like what Leonard would have expected from Jim. It was soft, with Jim barely running his lips over Leonard's. A hand reached out and grabbed his own, and Leonard squeezed it in return. Leonard shifted, moving closer to Jim, despite the uncomfortable position. Jim responded in kind by deepening the kiss, and pressing the top of his tongue lightly against Leonard's lips.

Leonard welcomed it, meeting Jim's tongue with his own and pressing more of his weight into the kiss. Jim made a noise of surprise, and threw out a hand to keep his balance. He responded just as eagerly, letting his free hand land on Leonard's leg. The hand slowly began working its way up, and Leonard swallowed the momentary panic. He pulled away from Jim, and caught his breath. "Maybe we should move somewhere other than my couch."

"Is the bed okay?"

Leonard resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "No, I've always wanted to have sex on the ceiling."

Jim grinned at his. "We'll try that next time." He stood and reached out his hand to Leonard, who took it and stood as well. They sat on the bed, and both of them stared at one another, willing to let the other make the first move. Tired of waiting, Leonard positioned himself next to Jim, and wrapped an arm around the younger man's waist. Jim moved with him, and peppered kisses along Leonard's jaw.

Leonard shifted again, sitting fully on his rear. He pulled Jim closer until the other man was practically in his lap. Jim laughed and he tumbled onto Leonard, and threw one hand out to balance them both. The action resulted in their hips meeting, and Leonard couldn't deny the shudder than ran through him at the motion.

Hands worked their way under Jim's shirt, and Jim squirmed in his lap, breaking away from where he was sucking on Leonard's neck. He let out a breathless laugh and pushed Leonard's hands out of the way. "Stop it." He said, slightly breathless. "That tickles."

This was a new development. "You're ticklish?"

"Insanely. My brother used to use it to get his way when we were kids." Leonard figured he should have been more disturbed by the fact Jim had no issues talking about family during foreplay. He filed the information for further use, and grabbed the hem of Jim's shirt, pulling it up and off the younger man's head.

It wasn't as though Leonard had never seen Jim's chest before; he'd seen it many times in the past, both as a doctor and when Jim changed clothes. This was different, however. It was the first time Leonard had explored it as a lover, and he intended to do so thoroughly. He ran his hands down it slowly, watching as the muscles rippled along with his fingers. Jim sucked in a breath when Leonard brushed fingertips across his nipples.

"That good?"

Jim nodded.

Leonard leaned forward and ran his tongue across one, and heard Jim making a whining noise in his throat. This was a good sign. He fiddled with them for a few moments, twisting, flicking, and licking them for all different reactions. Eventually he moved on, running his hands across Jim's back. What he found made him frown.

Although he couldn't see them, he could clearly feel bumps that ran across Jim's back. Long, uneven stripes; scars of some kind. Jim noticed the frown, and furrowed his eyebrows together. "What's the matter, Bones?"

This wasn't the time to ask. He gave Jim a bright smile. "Nothing. Just making notes in my head."

"You think too much." Jim said softly, tugging on Leonard's shirt. He lifted his arms above his head and helped Jim with the garment, before allowing himself to be tortured the same way he had with Jim. Jim seemed to delight in making Leonard gasp and whine in various ways. Jim ran a hand over the front of Leonard's jeans, making him buck up and bite back a groan. Blue eyes met brown, and Jim grinned at him.

Jim pulled himself off of Leonard's lap, and began shuffling out of his pants. "You're over dressed, Bones." He commented lightly. Leonard took that as a hint and pulled off his own, feeling uncomfortable in his boxers.

The sight of him mostly naked didn't seem to faze Jim the wrong way. His lifted his eyebrows in approval, and scooted toward the center of the small bed, dragging Leonard with him. Instead of them sitting, he pulled Leonard down on top of him.

"Good God, you're hot." He muttered in Leonard's ear.

He could feel Jim's erection, pressing through is boxers and into Leonard's thigh. Instinctively, he pressed down against Jim, feeling Jim's hips rise to meet him. Leonard bit back a groan, but Jim openly whined. The sound went straight to his groin.

Jim shifted, and his hands went to Leonard's boxers. "These have got to come off." He bit out, pushing the material over the rise of Leonard's ass. "I want to see you."

Leonard rolled over, and wiggled out of his boxers. A moment of uncertainty passed over him; it had been years since someone had seen him completely unclothed. To be honest, it was a little sad how long, when Leonard actually thought about it. He didn't have much longer to think, for Jim was pressing his hands against his chest, and pushing them both down against the mattress.

"Just lay there." Jim instructed, and he set off to work. He seemed to be doing everything he could to get a rise or noise out of Leonard – playing with his nipples, licking different parts of his chest. Jim grinned as Leonard hissed – Jim had licked a particularly sensitive spot near his knee.

Jim kissed up Leonard's thighs, just a breath away from his erection. Slowly, Jim bent over and pressed a kiss to the head, causing Leonard's hips to jerk up off of the bed. That earned a frown from Jim. "If I'm going to do this, you're going to have to keep still." He chastised.

"Sorry." Leonard knew his face was bright red.

Lips enclosed the head of his cock, and it took everything Leonard had not to thrust up. He let out a groan he didn't know he could make, easing back against the bed with a shuddering sigh. Jim obviously took this as a good sign, for he took more in his mouth and sucked lightly. One of his free hands reached up, and took Leonard's in his own. The second gently grabbed his balls, fondling them lightly.

As quick as it was, it was far too much. Leonard pushed on Jim's head, trying to push him off. "Jim. Off!" He ground out, and the lips left his cock immediately. Jim was at his lips the next second, plunging his tongue into Leonard's mouth. Leonard fought the urge to cringe; he could taste himself on Jim's tongue.

He broke away from the kiss. "My turn."

Jim rolled onto his back, his blue eyes light with with amusement.

Leonard wasn't quite sure how he should go about this. It wasn't as if he didn't know how a blow job was given; he'd had plenty during his marriage, plus the one Jim had just given. Swallowing, he bent over Jim an placed a kiss to the tip. Jim's breath hitched. That sounded good.

"Do me a favor?"

"Hmm?" Jim was breathless.

"Warn me."

He went with what seemed to please Jim. Leonard took as much in his mouth as he could, bobbing his head slightly and gagging when Jim's hips bucked and hit the back of his throat. It wasn't long before Jim gave a whine. "Bones . . ." he spluttered. "Close."

As he let go, Jim whined. "God. . . " He said, breathless. Leonard kissed the nape of his neck. "You're good at that."

Leonard was unsure where they should go, so he settled for kissing Jim again. "What do you want to do?" he asked softly.

Jim gave a careless shrug. "I'm content with just this, if that's all you want."

"You said you thought we should have sex."

A blue eye cracked open. "We are."

That earned the kid an nudge on the shoulder. Jim opened his eyes fully and stared straight into Leonard's. "You know what I mean." Leonard said softly, running his hands over Jim's chest. Jim caught them in his own and squeezed.

Jim seemed to understand. "Do you have condoms?"

"Um." Leonard actually had to think. "Somewhere, I think." He scowled at Jim's amused expression. "Don't give me that look; it's not like I need them."

He turned over and grabbed the medical kit under his bed, the one he kept around in case of emergencies. Inside, he found what he was looking for - a small handful of condoms. He thanked whatever deity there was for the foresight. Jim grinned as he produced the packet. Leonard crawled back in the bed, and wrapped himself around Jim. "How . . . do we want to do this?"

Jim seemed to think about this. "I'd . . . like to take the top." His voice wavered, as if he expected Leonard to challenge him. When he didn't, Jim's body relaxed. "Is that okay with you?"

Leonard honestly couldn't believe they were having this conversation. It was beyond surreal. "It's fine." He tried to convince himself to relax. It wasn't as if he didn't want it, but fear of the unknown. Leonard reached into the drawer and produced a bottle of lube. Jim gave him a look.

"Do I even want to know why you have this?"

"I'm prepared. What can I say?"

It was enough of an answer for Jim. He rolled off of Leonard, and positioned the older man to the middle of the bed. Popping open the tube, he poured some of the liquid on his fingers. "Um . . ."

Feeling like an idiot, Leonard spread his legs, pulling his knees up as far as he could without pulling a muscle.

Jim's fingers were surprisingly gentle as he prepped Leonard. He slowly pushed in one finger, allowing Leonard to get used to the feeling. At Leonard's nod, he added another. Jim's eyes never left his face. "Is this okay?"

Leonard nodded, biting his lip when Jim's fingers brushed against his prostate. After a few minutes, Jim pulled them out. He grabbed the condom from the bed and rolled it on.

"Wait." Leonard spoke up, swallowing. "Kiss me."

As soon as he'd made the request, Jim's lips covered his own. Jim swirled his tongue through Leonard's mouth, before Leonard pulled away. "Okay."

There was a sting as Jim's cock breached him, and it only continued to grow as Jim pressed in further. He sucked in a breath, immediately regretting it when Jim went still. "What's the matter?'

"Nothing." Leonard lied, giving Jim a smile. "I'm just . . adjusting."

Jim started slow, keeping his thrusts small and shallow. Slowly, Leonard's body began to adjust to Jim, and while the discomfort was there, it began to fade. He groaned when Jim thrust a little deeper, hitting the spot inside him. "God, Jim." he breathed.

Jim's pelvis moved forward in response to Leonard's words, moving forward to rest on his elbows. "Bones." The words were a groan.

The feeling was definitely becoming more pleasurable. Leonard attempted to pull him closer as Jim's thrusts became more erratic. He wrapped one leg around Jim's waist, as Jim's hand reached for Leonard's erection. Leonard batted his hands away. "I got this." He muttered. He reached up to capture Jim's mouth with his own, feeling his partner groan into the kiss. "Come on, Jim. Come for me."

Jim fell over the edge seconds later, thrusting deeply into Leonard and calling out his name. "Fuck." Jim moaned, burying his head in the crook of Leonard's shoulder. Leonard felt Jim shift and he pulled out, reaching for Leonard's erection. It only took a few strokes before Leonard was crying out his own release, arching up off the bed.

Jim collapsed on top of him in, panting. Leonard was resisting the urge to push the boy of of him and head into the bathroom - he was in desperate need of a washcloth, and the urge to brush his teeth was becoming stronger. Instead, he laid there, playing with the stray hairs at the nape of Jim's neck.

"You okay?" Jim's voice came from the crook of Leonard's neck.

"Tired." Leonard admitted. He pulled the blanket up around them. Jim snuggled closer, if that were possible, and placed a kiss against his neck. "We should shower."

"We should." Jim agreed, but neither made a motion to move. After a moment's silence, he spoke again. "Would it be wrong of me to thank you?"

"I should be thanking you. This was your idea." Leonard wrapped his arm around Jim, leaning his head back against the pillow. He began cursing his old age; sleepiness was kicking in. Jim seemed to be following the same pattern; his breath was slowing down, and he was curling around Leonard even more. Knowing they weren't moving for the evening, Leonard hit the alarm button. Jim would just have to get up when Leonard woke.

Shortly before he fell asleep, he heard Jim's voice again. "I was right."

"Hmm?"

"We were hot together."

His laugh mingling with Jim's was the last thing Leonard remembered for the night. 


End file.
